Los Sonidos de Mi Alma
by Cloudinne
Summary: "Por que sin buscarte te ando encontrando por todos lados, principalmente cuando cierro los ojos". Que sucede cuando el amor de Ema es puesto a prueba, cuando la tentación llama a su puerta. Ema X Natsume
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo Uno

Preludio

" _Solo los dos sabemos, cuanto falta nos hacemos"_

La soledad es un ¿estado de ánimo? Es un estilo de vida? ¿Es una enfermedad?

-Por qué me estoy haciendo todas estas preguntas?- Se encontraba recostada en su cama, con la mirada fija en el techo. No había absolutamente nada… ¿por qué estaba mirando hacia el techo? Un color blanco, frío, aburrido. Jamás le había gustado el color blanco, de estar perdiendo el tiempo por lo menos hubiese fijado su mirada en algo más interesante, como las estrellas…si las estrellas, su padre siempre le dijo que las estrellas ser veían aún más hermosas cuando se observaban en la compañía de un ser amado. Entonces eso sería una pérdida de tiempo también, ella no tenía ningún ser amado, por lo menos ninguno a quien pudiera amar sin desatar una catástrofe y sentirse culpable por ello, prefería estar sola.

-Tengo que levantarme, de nuevo estoy divagando en estupideces- Pero no quería levantarse, secretamente esperaba que un día un milagro divino ocurriese, que alguien, de preferencia Dios bajaría, se sentaría a su lado y le daría una lista de instrucciones precisas sobre qué hacer para vivir como quería. – Vamos Ema, no seas idiota, levántate ya-

Se sentía pesada, parecía que algo la empujaba contra la cama, su cuerpo no tenía la más mínima intención de moverse, estaba apático, toda ella había sido apatía durante las últimas semanas, la entrada a la universidad y todos los conflictos desatados entre y con sus hermanos finalmente estaban teniendo consecuencias. Jamás había sido apática, las personas tendían a confundir su timidez con apatía, simplemente le costaba trabajo desenvolverse, siempre había sido muy tímida, y a causa de esto no tenía la menor idea de cómo lidiar con la mayoría de las personas, sonreír y asentir era lo que mejor sabía hacer. En realidad le había ido muy bien, este estilo de vida era bastante cómodo, no tenía problemas con nadie, no tenía amigos cercanos, su única familia era su padre, si, siempre había deseado ser sociable, tener muchos amigos, ser popular, tener un novio, una familia grande, o simplemente una familia. Sin embargo eso complicaba todo, la vida era tan sencilla cuando sus únicas dos relaciones eran su padre (que estaba ausente la mayor parte del tiempo) y Juli.

Ahora su vida se había convertido en una serie de tornados constantes, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenía una madre, y un montón de hermanos. En un principio se sintió emocionada, toda la red de oportunidades, hermanos, una madre, estaba emocionada y dispuesta, era una nueva oportunidad.

Pero que equivocada estaba, un montón de hermanos, hombres, a esa edad se fue a dar cuenta que por alguna razón que no entendía, era una mujer atractiva, no tardó más que unos días en sentirse acosada, como lidiar con la testosterona de tantos hombres cuando ni siquiera tenía experiencia en lidiar con uno solo. Le besaban y se quedaba como una idiota, que más debía hacer?. ¿Una madre? Pero si no había pasado un solo día a su lado, aquella mujer era una completa desconocida, con razón se casó con su padre, vagos los dos, si en algún momento pensó en tener algo de influencia femenina en su vida, esa oportunidad se había desvanecido tan rápido como llegó.

Ah pero le agradaban sus hermanos, uno de ellos más de lo debido. Por qué demonios no podía quedarse con ese uno y ser hermana de los demás? -No así no funcionan las cosas –se repetía constantemente - te metes con uno, todos los demás te van a dar bola, a ti, y a él. –Para que enemistarlos?- No solo era una intrusa, si no que se convertiría en la manzana de la discordia. No, aquella situación la tenía harta ya, quería gritarles que la dejasen en paz – Vale, seamos todos hermanos, y por favor comprendan, estoy enamorada de uno de ustedes, solo de uno, y como molaría que nos dejaran estar juntos- Ojala tuviese las agallas, pero no, mejor era la apatía, si nada le importaba, todo pasaría.

Al cabo de unas cuantas horas de siesta, logró despertar y levantarse, todas aquellas reflexiones le habían dejado exhausta, lo mejor sería toma una ducha, sacudirse las ideas. Logró llegar al baño sin ser descubierta, así era su vida ahora, realizaba la mayor parte de sus actividades por la noche, escondiéndose de todos los demás, en especial de Tsubaki y Fuuto. Su rutina consistía en pasar el suficiente tiempo con sus hermanos a la hora de la comida, y encontrar suficientes actividades extra curriculares para preparase para su entrada a la universidad, esto le proveía de las excusas necesarias para estar encerrada en su cuarto.

Las cosas habían transcurrido de forma muy extraña desde la partida de Subaru, y la confesión de Natsume. Extrañamente deseaba que, de encontrase en una situación complicada, fuera tan solo con ellos dos, Subaru le había demostrado quererla suficiente como para dejar de asediarla, y Natsume….Natsume tenía algo, que no le molestaba. –Si ellos dos viviesen aquí, no me sentiría tan asediada- La situación con Fuuto, Kaname y Tsubaki le irritaba, eran agresivos, egoístas… -Gah, tendría que haberme ido a otra ciudad- Pero que culpa tenían los demás? De hecho, que culpa tenían esos tres? De haber tenido suficientes agallas, les habría puesto un estate quieto desde el principio, en su lugar, se había quedado como una idiota, y ahora se escondía.

Tomo un largo baño, fracasando rotundamente en la tarea de dejar de pensar, de nuevo se encontraba en la cama, pensando, hasta que el sueño la venció – Necesito que las cosas cambien, necesito cambiar- fueron las últimas palabras que salieron de su boca, antes de caer rendida.

La alarma sonó justo a las 7:00, tenía dos horas exactas para preparase e ir a su curso de "Historia de la música" Le había tomado casi 3 horas de espera inscribirse a dicho curso, al parecer era uno de los más solicitados – Que demonios, cualquiera cosa para no estar en casa- pensó. Tomo una ducha rápida, se vistió de manera casual y tomo el bus a la facultad.

-Enserio necesitas dos asientos?- la Voz era grabe, un joven tal vez.

-Mande?- Ema se removió sus auriculares, levantando la vista hacía la persona que le hablaba. Un joven, de unos veintitantos, le miraba bastante irritado.

-Te pregunte si en verdad requieres de los dos asientos?- Señalo molesto hacia el asiento del pasillo, ocupado por la mochila de Ema.

En verdad no se había fijado, al abordar el camión estaba prácticamente vacío, en algún momento se había atiborrado de personas, la mochila en el lugar del pasillo no había sido algo intencional, tan solo un descuido.

-Lo siento, no me di cuenta- Ema removió su mochila un poco irritada, pero más apenada que nada.

-Claro, en fin, gracias por desocupar el asiento que no necesitabas ocupar-

Que chico tan grosero, bah, no valía la pena discutir, de cualquier modo, cuantas eran las posibilidades de tener que ver a esa persona y soportar su rudeza una vez más, no tenía ganas, ni tiempo para ello. Se acomodó los auriculares y miro por la ventana el resto del camino, la música instrumental y el pasar de los carros y las personas le mantenían entretenida.

Por fin su parada, en algún momento el chico que estaba sentado a su lado se había retirado, ni siquiera le había sentido. Ema caminó unas cuantas cuadras hacia la facultad. Por supuesto que encontrar su aula le tomó unos cuantos minutos más, después de todo, siempre había sido muy despistada, y aquel mar de gente no le sentaba muy bien. El aula estaba llena, aún faltaban 20 minutos para que comenzara la clase, y tan solo quedaban unos cuantos asientos, todos en la parte de atrás. Que más daba, nunca le había gustado sentarse adelante, un tiempo las ganas de sentarse a un lado de Yusuke, en la agradable parte trasera del salón, le sonaba bastante atractivo, Yusuke decía que se respiraba un air de libertad, del quinto asiento para atrás. Suponía que este era un buen momento para comprobar la veracidad de las palabras de su hermano.

-No puede ser, otra vez tú- Aquella voz masculina de nuevo.

La reacción de Ema fue tomar un fuerte suspiro y levantar la mirada lentamente, preparando las palabras que saldrían de su boca, esta vez no le iba a permitir que fuera grosero – Mira, lo del camión fue un accidente…- Pronunciaba mientras levantaba la vista, entonces sus ojos se toparon con los del aquel joven, aquella vez en el autobús no había tenido la oportunidad de contemplarle, estaba demasiado somnolienta y distraída, pero esta vez, la claridad del aula y lo despabilado de sus ojos se lo permitieron, aquel hombre era uno de los hombres más atractivos que jamás había visto, de grandes ojos verdes, penetrantes como las esmeraldas, facciones finas y delineadas, cabello azabache que caía sobre sus ojos perfectamente, tez marfil, cejas pobladas y finas, labios rojos. Parecía una creatura sacada de un cuento de hadas, era alto, esbelto, un arete en forma de calavera colgaba de su oído izquierdo, extraños tatuajes adornaban sus brazos. Era un angel o un demonio?.

-Me decías? - La miraba fijamente, interrogante.

Algo en su mirada la irritaba, le causaba una punzada en el corazón…Entonces las palabras fluyeron como el agua.

-Te estoy diciendo que lo del camión fue un accidente, no puse la mochila en ese lugar para molestar a nadie, tu actitud no tiene lugar , y además si no te quieres sentar junto a mí, búscate otro lugar- Que acababa de suceder? Ema jamás había sido tan intolerante, las palabras se le habían escapado de entre los labios. – Lo siento…yo…-

El joven le sonrió y se sentó a su lado – Que agradable chica, de seguro que nos la vamos a pasar bien no?- Con un leve gesto la invitó a sentarse, mirándole fijamente.

-Sabel, me llamo Sabel- Le sonreía, su mirada había cambiado en un segundo, de irritación profunda a una expresión que Ema no podía descifrar. Había algo en aquella mirada que le parecía familiar, y al mismo tiempo peligrosamente extraño. Aquel hombre le intimidaba, no sabía identificar si era por su exuberante confianza, o si algo, en el interior le estaba intentando advertir que aquella persona, era tal vez, peligrosa.

-Ema… me llamo Ema-

-Un gusto Ema-

No le volvió a mirar, al perecer ella se había vuelto inexistente después de su corta presentación, no podía dejar de mirarlo cada cierto tiempo, sin lugar a duda era atractivo, la mitad de la clase le contemplaba discretamente, el hecho de que pereciese no importarle el ser el centro del mundo le hacía más atractivo. Ema sin embargo no le encontraba atractivo de la misma manera que las demás chicas de su clase, de repente un hombre no le prestaba la más mínima atención, le trataba con cierto desdén políticamente correcto, y eso, la atraía como la luna a una luciérnaga.

Caminó a casa despacio, deteniéndose de vez en cuando a contemplar el cielo nublado. Inclusive el clima era deprimente. No quería llegar a casa, pero no tenía a donde ir, jamás había tenido amigas lo suficientemente cercanas, anteriormente no le había molestado, pero ahora… como deseaba tener un lugar en el cual refugiarse, necesitaba alguien con quien hablar, con quien quejarse de lo asediada que se sentía, de lo grosero que había sido su compañero de curso, alguien que la hiciera sentir protegida, tranquila.

El celular sonó, un mensaje de texto le saco de sus pensamientos de vuelta a la realidad, Natsume…-Hola Ema, como has estado? Que tal tus cursos?-

De repente un sentimiento le llenó el corazón…-Si tengo a donde ir-


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo Dos

Nocturno

" _Cuando tu mundo se desmorone, ven al mío"_

Llamarlo… ¿crees que aún este en el trabajo? No, ya es tarde, debe de estar en su apartamento. ¿Y si no está en su apartamento? No lo voy a llamar, sería mejor ir a verle.

El corazón estaba acelerado, era algo normal, la presencia de Natsume solía tener ese efecto en su cuerpo, era la única persona cuyos labios le agradaban, eran dulces, húmedos y cálidos, sus abrazos le erizaban la piel. Natsume le gustaba, últimamente parecía estar más consciente de ello. Quería verle, desde la última vez se había separado un poco, sus visitas eran más esporádicas, probablemente pensaba que la fastidiaba, pero no era así, simplemente ya no sabía qué hacer, la situación se había vuelto incómoda, no era que le desagradaran sus hermanos, simplemente quería que sus sentimientos hacia ella fueran los mismos que ella tenía, en múltiples ocasiones había pensado en la posibilidad de declarársele a Natsume, sin embargo la idea de la reacción de todos los demás le detenía, primeramente el apartarse y mentirse había sido lo mejor, pero ahora estaba harta, la idea de querer estar con él era cada vez más intensa, quería verle.

En lo que a ella le parecieron unos cuantos minutos ya se encontraba en la puerta del apartamento de Natsume, su dedo se había detenido a unos cuantos centímetros del timbre – Que estupidez Ema, que estabas pensando?- dio un gran suspiro y se preparó para alejarse –Como de costumbre, cobarde- no podía dejar de reprocharse su actitud miedosa, porque no tenía el coraje que necesitaba? .

-¿!Ema!?-

Esa voz… -Natsume?- Era él, parado justo a su lado, le observaba atentamente, su rostro parecía preocupado.

-¿Ema, te encuentras bien? ¿Pasó algo?-

Claro, la última vez que Ema había estado en su apartamento, había tenido problemas, por eso había pasado la noche ahí, desde entonces no le había visitado.

-Natsume, no preocupes, todo está bien, yo vi tu mensaje y…pensé en venir a verte, tiene mucho que no hablamos, te extrañaba y…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un fuerte abrazo –Yo también te extrañe Ema, me da tanto gusto que estés aquí, pensé que te había molestado mi mensaje de texto-

-No, en absoluto, pensé que era mejor idea venir y contestarte, se que es una visita sorpresa, debía de haberte avisado-

-En absoluto, no me gustan mucho las sorpresas, pero tratándose de ti…-

Las manos de Natsume estaban en su rostro, acariciando sus mejillas, su rostro había cambiado, ahora mostraba una sonrisa cálida y sus ojos brillaban cristalinos, que sonrisa tan agradable, ¿por qué no le había puesto atención antes?

-Que bueno que no te incomodo, no sabía si era una buena idea-

-Fue una excelente idea! ¿Ya cenaste? Estaba pensando en unas hamburguesas, tiene mucho que no como, o ¿qué te apetece?-

-Hamburguesas suena bien-

Durante todo el trayecto platicaron, tenía tanto que no hablaban, a Ema se le había olvidado lo cómoda que se sentía al lado de Natsume, verdaderamente la entendía, y la escuchaba, él y Louis eran muy buenos en ello. Natsume era usualmente muy callado, inclusive a un lado de sus hermanos, sin embargo con ella, hablaba de tantas cosas, la hacía sentirse especial. La velada transcurrió de manera tranquila, se sentaron uno frente al otro como de costumbre, poniéndose al corriente sobre todo lo acontecido durante su ausencia, el sonido de la lluvia y la calidez y tranquilidad del restaurante proveían de un ambiente muy agradable.

-Creo que es hora de que te lleve a casa Ema, ya es tarde-

-Oh, tienes razón no me di cuenta de la hora - Ema se levantó velozmente, sintiéndose apenada, probablemente ya estaba cansado de platicar con ella, además tenía que trabajar por la mañana – Mejor nos vamos, si quieres puedo tomar un taxi –

-Ema, no- La sujetaba de la mano, su voz había cambiado- No estoy intentando deshacerme de ti, si yo pudiera te llevaría conmigo a casa…-

-Natsume…-

-Disculpa, eso fue muy inapropiado, lo que quiero decir es que me encanta tu compañía, pero no quiero que tengas problemas por llegar tarde-

-Entiendo- Ella también deseaba ir a casa con él, dormir junto a él como la última vez, pero si ella misma se había alejado, ahora quería regresar, con qué cara se supone que le iba a explicar tal cosa – Vamos, tú también tienes que trabajar mañana – Le sonrió.

El trayecto a casa estuvo colmado de un ambiente incómodo, ambos parecía querer decir algo y no poder hacerlo. Ella sentía la mirada de Natsume de manera esporádica, en retorno le miraba con el rabillo del ojo, buscando las palabras adecuadas, ¿porque podía decirle todo, menos eso?

-Listo, ya estamos aquí- Natsume se bajó del carro, abrió la puerta y le acompaño hasta la entrada – Buenas noches Ema, me la pase muy bien, me dio gusto que me visitaras-.

-Yo también me la pasé bien, gracias por la cena-

-Ema…siempre que necesites hablar conmigo, estoy ahí, nunca estoy ocupado para ti. Sé que estuve ausente mucho tiempo, pero jamás deje de pensar en ti, yo solo…no quería molestarte más, no se…-

-No me molestas!- Perdón, no quise gritarte, yo…lo siento, fue mi culpa, yo no quería que te alejaras, me gusta estar contigo-

Sus labios se detuvieron, los labios de él estaba presionados contra las suyos. Aquel sabor de nuevo, jamás reaccionaba, siempre se quedaba quieta esperando al término del beso, esta vez no lo hizo, estaba cansada de pretender, quería besarlo. Lentamente puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Natsume, saboreando el dulce sabor de sus labios, los brazos de Natsume le rodearon la cintura presionándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo. Ambos podían sentir como su respiración se hacía fuerte y rápida, los latidos de sus corazones aumentaban su frecuencia, y pronto las lenguas de ambos invadían el interior de sus bocas. Las piernas de Ema flaqueaban, su cuerpo parecía haber languidecido, sus labios le demandaba más. Natsume no dejaba de besarla, pronto se encontraba presionada contra la puerta. El sonido de un celular les despertó.

-Es mi celular…Es Kaname…- Ema se sentía mareada, fuera de sí.

-Tal vez sea buena idea que contestes- Natsume tomó su mano y le sonrió.

-No, está bien, seguramente me está hablando para preguntarme como me fue en mi curso, lo hace todos los lunes, como no regresa del templo hasta el jueves… mañana puede regresarle la llamaba, decirle que estaba dormida ya-

-Tengo que avisparme, te descuide mucho Ema, no quiero que pienses que no me interesas tanto o más de lo que le interesas a el –

-En absoluto, no pensé eso, además no es como si alguien más pudiera ocupar tu lugar-

-Ema..- Su voz era dulce, cálida, las manos de Natsume en su rostro se sentían tan bien, de nuevo iba a besarla, su rostro se acercaba al de ella lentamente, y ella le esperaba, ansiosa.

-Ema! Ya regresaste! Estaba a punto de marcarte para preguntar dónde estabas- Masaomi estaba asomado por una de las ventanas, sonriéndole a ambos. –Natsume! ¿Estabas con ella? Entren!-

-No este bien, solo vine a traerla, nos encontramos y la invité a cenar-

-Oh, de acuerdo, bueno entonces. Deberías de venir a visitarnos más seguido, tiene mucho tiempo desde la última vez que viniste, ¿todo bien?-

-Sí, lo siento, mucho trabajo, prometo venir este fin de semana- Natsume tomo la mano de Ema y le sonrió – Te hablo mañana, descansa – Besó su frente, no de la manera en que un hermano lo hacía, en aquel beso se expresaba todo aquello que no pudo expresarle en los labios por segunda vez.

-De acuerdo, ten buena noche Natsume, maneja con cuidado-

-Claro-

Que mala suerte, era como si el universo estuviera en su contra, cuando no era una cosa era otra, ¿que se supone que tenía que hacer ahora? ¿La situación iba a ser diferente ahora que había correspondido el beso? Como deseaba ser una mujer experimentada, o poder hablar con una. Sentía que había muchas cosas más que quería decirle a Natsume, cosas que tenían que aclarar. ¿Natsume quería ser su novio? ¿En algún momento se lo había mencionado? – Dios, ya no quiero pensar-

No supo si fue el cansancio o la emoción del beso, probablemente ambos, pero había caído como una roca en su cama, el reloj despertador sonó tres veces, fallando miserablemente en despertarle en los tres intentos.

Corrió como nunca hacia facultad, 20 minutos tarde. Que bien y en su segundo día. Entró como un bólido al salón de clases, afortunadamente la maestra estaba demasiada distraída en un discusión como para notarle.

-20 minutos tarde, y en tu primera semana, ¿qué vergüenza no?-

-No escuche el despertador-

-Mhmmmm….-

-¿Que están haciendo?-

-¿Discutiendo, no vez?

-¿Enserio tienes que ser tan grosero?-

-¿Grosero? Me preguntaste que estamos haciendo, te conteste. No veo la parte grosera en mi respuesta – Sabel la contemplaba con los ojos entrecerrados, en verdad no lo entendía.

-Ya, olvídalo, gracias-

-Por cierto hicimos equipo esta mañana, te anote conmigo-

-¡¿ Que ¡?

\- Lo sé, lo sé, de todas estas persona, fuiste la elegida, considérate afortunada-

Ni siquiera tenía argumentos, no sabía cómo discutir con aquel chico, ¿estaba intentando ser agradable, se burlaba?

-¿Y que tenemos que hacer, cual es el trabajo?-

\- No sé, algún tipo de investigación, ahí están los papeles, los requieren para fin de curso-

-Pero si ya elegiste el tema…sin preguntarme-

-No es mi culpa que llegaras 20 minutos tarde-

-Eres un idiota-

-Igualmente-

-Música indie…este es el tema...no sé nada de música indie, honestamente yo creo que tenemos que cambiarle a música clásica o …-

-Jajajaja, sí, porque tú te vez como la clase de persona que puede emular fácilmente a Beethoven-

-Para tu información se tocar el piano-

-Entonces hay que ver cómo te dejamos sorda, y listo –

-Conoces alguna banda indie? O...-

-Conozco las suficientes-

-Bien, entonces hacemos lo que tú dices y ya-

-Ok-

Pasó el resto de la clase sin dirigirle la palabra a Sabel, estaba molesta, su actitud petulante la agraviaba, además estaba frustrada después de haber fallado en su intento de cambiar de equipo- era demasiado tarde- había dicho la maestra. No había remedio, estaba atorada con aquel hombre.

-Bien bellota, anótame aquí tu dirección, paso por ti a eso de las 10 ok?-

-¿Qué?

-No parecer el tipo de persona que puede seguir direcciones, y aún conservo algo de caballerosidad en mi negro corazón, así que voy a pasar por ti, Vamos a ir a unos cuantos bares. Llevate donde tomar notas, yo llevo la cámara y demás-

Escribió su dirección como un autómata, disponiéndose a preguntarle a donde iban a ir exactamente. Se había ido, había tomado la nota y desaparecido tan rápidamente…

-Dios… que idiota-

No tenía la menor idea de cómo ir vestida, en realidad jamás había ido a un bar, no sabía cuál era el código de vestimenta, así que optó por unos jeans, tenis y blusa negra, soltó su pelo y puso un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, un poco de brillo en sus labios, algo de perfume. Suponía que no podía ir sin maquillaje, después de todo aquellos eran bares.

Explicarme a Masaomi la razón de su salida había sido un tanto complicado, sin embargo no había más opción que darle permiso después de ver los instructivos con el logotipo de la faculta y la firma de la maestra.

Yusuke se había mostrado preocupado toda la tarde, ofreciéndole en múltiples ocasiones su compañía. Afortunadamente ninguno de sus otros hermanos se encontraba en casa. Y Juli estaba dormido, se había sentido mal toda la tarde.

Sabel llegó justo a las 10 pm, Masaomi había contestado al llamado, y se encontraba platicando con Sabel cuando Ema les alcanzo.

-Ya le pedí a Sabel que te traiga antes de 2am, si tienen que quedarse más tiempo por favor llámenme, ha quedado de acuerdo conmigo en cuidarte-

-Claro…-

-Bien Ema, vámonos-

El bar se encontraba ubicado a las afueras de la ciudad, en un edificio gigantesco que parecía estar bastante abandonado, de no ser por la cantidad impresionante de personas haciendo línea para entrar. Ema no se mostró sorprendida al ver como a ella y Sabel se les permitía el acceso inmediato a las instalaciones, después de todo Sabel tenía la finta del típico chico popular que era conocido en todos los bares de la ciudad que habitaba.

Definitivamente era un hombre atractivo, el negro le sentaba bien, de repente se había convertido en el centro de atención de todas las mujeres a la redonda.

En el auditorio una banda de 5 chicas tocaba canciones alternativas bastante movidas, todas ellas saludaron a Sabel al verlo entre la multitud, terminando su número caminaron hacia los camerinos, unas cuantas fotos, un video, unas cuantas notas. Habían terminado, Aún era temprano, Sabel no parecía tener intención de irse.

-Sabel, creo que es tiempo que me lleves a casa-

-Por favor! Son las 12, ¿ya te quieres ir? Nada de eso, Ven- La tomo de la mano, arrastrándola rápidamente al atrio, las luces fosforescentes y el gas le mareaban, había gente bailando y empujando por todos lados. Una extraña música electrónica llenaba el edificio. Sabel la tomó de ambas manos y comenzó a bailar y a brincar – Vamos Ema, no me digas que no sabes bailar-

-No, en realidad no se bailar, y quiero irme a casa-

-Vamos Ema, solo un rato, baila, des estrésate, probablemente por eso tienes tan mal carácter-

-No tengo mal carácter!-

-Claro que si! Estas amargada-

-No lo estoy-

-Entonces por qué no te quieres quedar, bailar, tomar un poco, sabes que es lo que la gente de nuestra edad hace-¿verdad?.

-Nunca he tomado, y tampoco acude a bailes, hay gente de nuestra edad que no, hace esto, hacemos otras cosas…-

-Como que? ¿Quedarte en casa y jugar videojuegos?-

Ema se sonrojo, quedando en silencio, aquello era verdad.

-Oh por Dios, eres una gamer! Jajaja. Entonces, vas a ser doblemente sexy, no solo vas a ser una gamer, si no que vas a ser una gamer que toma y baila!-

Sabel le sonreía, ahí estaba de nuevo, ese cambio de personalidad tan drástico, de repente era tan duro, tan frío. Y a veces, como en esa ocasión le sonreía, le trataba como a una amiga. Aquel había sido un cumplido, se sentía como tal. Ema decidió quedarse, algo en Sabel le parecía agradable aquella noche.

Ambos se quedaron bailando y platicando en el centro del atrio, las luces fluorescentes les iluminaban la piel empapada en sudor, los ojos de Sabel parecían dos estrellas verdes, brillando en la oscuridad.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo Tres

Bolero

" _El amar, es ver una pequeña parte del paraíso"_

Se encontraba de pie frente al espejo, sus mejillas estaban rosadas, sus cabellos alborotados, sudados contra su piel, estaba cansada, había bailado toda la noche. Se sentía renovada, jamás había bailado de esa manera, de hecho nunca antes había estado en un bar, además se sentía relajada, después de todo también tenía unas cuantas copas encima. Aún no estaba segura de que tanto le agradable Sabel, sin embargo sabía que en esa noche en particular, él le agradaba y mucho, había resultado ser un tipo muy platicador y muy popular, después de bailar y brincar de mesa en mesa saludando a sus amigos por un lago rato, había decidió que era hora de utilizar los sanitarios, arreglarse un poco y regresar a casa. Esta vez no iba a ceder a las peticiones de Sabel, definitivamente tenían que irse.

Al salir del sanitario le buscó en la misma mesa en la que habían estado sentados por unos cuantos minutos, para su sorpresa él ya no se encontraba ahí, le busco por todos lados, una tarea ardua considerando el mar de gente que se encontraba bailando por el atrio y los mismos pasillos, el ambiente era ahora más intenso, había parejas besándose, y haciendo sabría Dios que tantas cosas más. La ansiedad comenzó a apoderarse de su cuerpo, ¿en dónde demonios estaba? Ni siquiera tenía su número de celular –que tonta…no le pedí su número- , Al subir la mirada le vio, iba tomado de la mano con una pelirroja, -a donde cree…- le siguió, gritando lo más fuerte que su pulmones le permitían, jamás volteo a mirarla, siguió su camino hasta entrar en una habitación. Ema no estaba dispuesta a que la dejara en aquel lugar, tenía que llevarla a casa.

-Sabel!- Si darse cuenta se encontraba golpeando la puerta frenéticamente – Sabel! Te lo juro que si no sales en este mismo instante! Llévame a casa!- No había respuesta, después de varios minutos se dio por vencida, era que claro que Sabel no pretendía prestarle atención.

-¿Dios, que hago?- Tomando su celular en sus manos comenzó a ver su lista de contactos, eran ya las 3 am, estaba tarde ya, ¿y si le hablaba a Masaomi? – no, no, no, mala idea…- ¿Yusuke tal vez? – no tampoco…-

Entonces si pensarlo, sin parecer tener control entre lo que pensaba y lo que hacía marcó el número de Natsume, cuando quiso colgar, ya era demasiado tarde, Natsume le había contestado inmediatamente.

-¿Ema? ¿Qué sucede, estas bien?-

-Natsume yo… ¿podrías venir por mí? Sé que es muy tarde, pero vine con un compañero de clases a….no se estábamos haciendo algo del curso, y el prometió llevarme y ahora está metido ahí dentro con una tipa y no me hace caso y no sé cómo regresar a casa, yo…-

-Ema tranquila, dime en donde estas, ¿puedes salir y ver los nombres de las calles?

Ema apresuró el paso, salió de aquel lugar, dándole a Natsume el nombre de las calles y del bar, estaba asustada, aquel lugar era aterrador.

-Tranquila Ema, siéntate cerca de la entrada, donde veas gente, no tardo, todo va a estar bien-

Las palabras de Natsume le tranquilizaron, pero la espera le pareció eterna, cuando finalmente vio el automovil de Natsume a lo lejos, sintió una profunda alegría, suspiro profundamente, alegre de que él finalmente estuviera ahí, no lo espero, corrió hacia su automóvil, Natsume se detuvo rápidamente, abriendo la puerta, saliendo ágilmente, corriendo hacia ella, extendiendo sus brazos en un abrazo. Ema dio un último salto para aterrizar en los brazos de Natsume, sujetándolo fuertemente, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho.

-Lo siento tanto Natsume, siempre te estoy molestando, disculpa por haberte despertado, no supe a quien más acudir-

-Está bien Ema, no te preocupes, discúlpame por no haberte llamado como prometí, salí muy tarde de trabajar, pensé que estaba dormida ya, de haberte llamado hubiese sabido que estabas en este lugar y hubiera estado al pendiente, discúlpame-

-No , no es tu culpa Natsume-

-Ven Ema, vamos casa-

Ema se separó de él, poniendo sus manos en su pecho. – ¿Puedes, llevarme contigo? No quiero ir a casa…puedo hablarle a Masaomi, decirle que me voy a quedar con una amiga que me encontré en el bar…-

-Claro Ema- Le sonreía, aunque parecía que algo le había molestado ¿no quería llevarla con él?

El resto del camino estuvieron en silencio, Ema no sabía que decir, como le iba a explicar a Natsume lo que había sucedido? Se sentía una tonta, solo a ella se le ocurría confiar en las palabras de un desconocido, Sabel se las iba a pagar, de eso estaba segura.

Entraron al apartamento, todo estaba oscuro, las únicas luces eran las de la calle, y los cuatro ojos brillantes de los dos gatos que la contemplaban desde el sillón.

-Puedes quedarte en mi cama, ¿necesitas darte un baño?-

-Sí, creo que un baño es una buena idea gracias-

Estaba apenada, quería preguntarle qué era lo que le había molestado, podía explicarle, nada había sucedió, si le molestaba que estuviese ahí podía irse, no era un problema.

Tomó una ducha rápidamente, cuando salió Natsume ya se encontraba en sus pijamas, recostado en el suelo, boca arriba con los ojos cerrados. Tal vez ya estaba dormido, después de todo era muy tarde. Decidió no hacer ruido y recostarse lo más cuidadosamente posible en la cama.

-¿Estas bien Ema?-

-Te desperté…disculpa, intente no hacer ruido…-

-No estaba dormido- Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente junto con un suspiro, ahora la miraba fijamente.

Ema se recostó de lado, con la cabeza asomándose hacia abajo, contemplando a Natsume. – Estoy bien, solo estoy molesta, me siento como una idiota…-

-Que fue lo que sucedió?-

-Una tontería, eso fue lo que sucedió. Nos asignaron unas tareas en clase el día de ayer supongo, mi compañero decidió que ir a entrevistar a un montón de bandas que se estaban presentando en el bar esta noche era buena idea… eso hicimos pero después decidí quedarme un rato más, pensé que iba a llevarme de vuelta a casa como había prometido, en su lugar se fue con alguien más y se olvidó de mi.-

-¿Por qué decidiste quedarte más tiempo?- Natsume le contemplada atentamente, tenía una mano en su frente, parecía afligido.

-No es lo que piensas!- Sin darse cuenta Ema se había inclinado aún más y había sujetado la mano de Natsume – Me quedé porque, me sentí bien, bailar, distraerme, platicar….últimamente me he sentido tan frustrada. Fue agradable no pensar en nada.

-Ema…- Natsume sujetaba su mano de vuelta, le sonreía, ahí estaba de nuevo, él entendía.

-Sé que fue muy estúpido de mi parte-

-No es tu culpa Ema, es culpa de tu compañero-

-Aun así no debí de confiar con él, apenas si lo conozco-

-Está bien Ema-

La mano de Ema estaba acariciando el rostro de Natsume, era tan hermoso, se sentía tan bien estar a su lado, de repente un impulso se apoderó de su cuerpo, era como si el cuerpo de Natsume fuese un magneto, sin pensarlo dos veces dejó caer lentamente su cuerpo en de él, sus manos descansando a un lado de su rostro, sus piernas atrapando sus caderas.

-Ema…que estas…-

Las palabras de Natsume fueron interrumpidas por un beso, la electricidad recorría su cuerpo, ella lo estaba besando, una de sus manos comenzaba a recorrer su rostro, podía sentir las yemas de sus dedos recorriendo su rostro, trazando lentamente un camino hacía su cuello, bajando lentamente por su clavícula, deteniéndose en su pecho. No podía apartarla, quería seguirla besando, quería que siguiera tocándolo. Las caderas de Ema comenzaban a moverse lentamente, excitándolo, podía sentir su calidez contra su miembro, sus dedos curiosos jugueteando en su pecho. No podía contenerse ya, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer sus firmes y suaves piernas, tomando su cadera presionándola contra la suya, sus manos ansiosas acariciaban su espalda por debajo de la blusa. Podía sentir sus firmes senos frotándose contra su pecho. Su respiración entrecortada y su aliento en su rostro. El dulce sabor de sus labios, la calidez de su lengua, el aroma de su cabello en su rostro.

Los besos de Natsume eran un potente afrodisiaco, le excitaban, quería más, no podía separar sus labios de los de él, el agradable sabor de su lengua. Sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo eran como pequeños toques eléctricos, quería más, quería que le quitara la ropa, que sus manos y labios recorrieran todo su cuerpo, quería desnudarlo, acariciar y besar todo su cuerpo. La sensación de su miembro presionando contra el de ella le encantaba, podía sentir la humedad en sus pantaletas. Era como si su cuerpo hubiese estado esperando por ese momento por tanto tiempo, que ahora no quería detenerse.

-Ema…Ema espera…-

La voz de Natsume sonaba distante, Ema no quería detenerse, pero podía escuchar a Natsume en la distancia, pidiéndole que se detuviera, finalmente lo logró, con la respiración entre cortada, y el cuerpo quemándole, se detuvo. – ¿Que sucede Natsume?

La respiración de Natsume era agitada, podía sentir su corazón latir fuerte y rápidamente.

-Ema, ¿qué estás haciendo?-

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?-

-Sí, ¿Qué estás haciendo? Conmigo. Pensé que querías un tiempo, que no sentías nada por nadie, estuviste tanto tiempo evadiéndome, que finalmente decidí no molestarte más, ahora me estás buscando de nuevo, pero esta vez, es diferente, pareces querer estar conmigo, y yo…-

-Y tú no quieres estar conmigo ya…-

-¡¿Qué?¡ No Ema, no es eso. No me estas entendiendo. Yo me muero por estar contigo, esto es como un sueño. Pero no entiendo porque el cambio de actitud, hace un rato le ocultaste a Masaomi que estabas conmigo, Y ahora estas aquí provocándome.

-Provocándote…- Ema se levantó rápidamente, ¿que era todo aquello?.

-Ema, espera, no te molestes, escúchame-

-Te estoy escuchando! Te escucho perfectamente!- Tenía lágrimas en los ojos, una extraña furia se había apoderado de ella, sin darse cuenta levantaba su tono de voz más con cada palabra – Primero me besas, me dices que amas, que quieres estar conmigo! Te peleas con Subaru por mí! Y el día en que por fin me decido, en que por fin me arriesgo, me reclamas!? ¿Crees que es fácil? Que no pienso todos los días en cómo decirles a tus hermanos que te amo, que quiero estar contigo, sin miedo a que te vayan a odiar por ello, después de lo que pasó con Subaru…-

-¿Me amas?...Ema escucha, yo no sabía-

-Bueno lo sabes ya!-

-Ema, tranquilízate, siéntate- Natsume la tomo de los hombros, intentado sentarla en la cama.

-No! Quítate! Ya estoy harta de todos! Harta!- Salió rápidamente de la habitación con Natsume detrás, pidiéndole que se detuviese, no podía hacerlo, estaba embrutecida por la furia, había explotado, no quería escuchar a nadie, quería irse a un lugar donde pudiese estar en silencio, donde nadie la molestase. Se vistió rápidamente, tomó su cartera y salió corriendo por las escaleras.

Natsume la seguía, suplicándole que se detuviese – ¡¿Ema a dónde vas!? Espérate! Escúchame Ema, no tenía idea de lo que estabas pensando, o de lo que sentía, como iba yo a saber! Si me hubiese dicho lo que te estaba sucediendo. Discúlpame! Por favor entra al apartamento, estas siendo irracional, entra y cálmate para que podamos platicar-

-No quiero…quiero irme, no quiero charlar más, no hoy-

-De acuerdo, pero regresa al apartamento, Ema es de madrugada, regresa, prometo salirme de la habitación, puedo dormir en el sillón, entra por favor, no tenemos que hablar ahora si no quieres, puedo esperar-

Ema accedió a quedarse en el apartamento, después de todo él tenía razón, ¿a dónde se pensaba que iba a ir a esas horas? Dentro de toda su furia encontró un poco de tranquilidad, la suficiente para regresar al apartamento, recostarse y finalmente dormir.

Por la mañana todo se encontraba en silencio, salió lentamente a la sala, Natsume se había ido, eran las 12 cuando despertó, en la puerta principal había una nota con la letra de Natsume – _Lo siento mucho Ema, no pensé que te estuvieses sintiendo tan mal, jamás me lo dijiste, pero ahora lo sé, lo entiendo, no estás sola, jamás lo has estado, yo estoy ahí, te voy a ayudar a resolver las cosas, ambos vamos a salir juntos de esta situación, perdóname por haber parecido exigente, actué basado en mi ignorancia y confusión, sé que necesitas tiempo, por favor márcame cuando te sientas bien, necesitamos hablar, Te amo, Natsume- ._

Estaba demasiado irritada, no sabía porque, pero aquella nota le parecía amarga, la tomó entre sus manos, arrugándola, tirándola en el bote de basura.

-Estoy harta-

De camino a casa, se detuvo en una cafetería, tenía resaca, o tal vez solo una fuerte migraña a causa de su enojo, estaba sentada junto a la ventana, observando la lluvia, tomando su café apáticamente. De repente el celular sonó.

-Hola Bellota! Podemos vernos? Siento mucho lo de anoche-

-Bellota…? Ah…Sabel…-

No quería hablar con nadie, extrañamente, de todas las personas con las que estaba molesta, él era el único que no la irritaba en aquel instante. En realidad ya no le importaba lo que había pasado con él la noche anterior. No entendía porque, pero se encontró a si mismo contestando el mensaje.

-Ahora no Sabel, no es un buen momento –

-Nunca es un buen momento para disculparse, ni para escuchar una disculpa, aun así lo tenemos que hacer, venga, te invito a comer –

Que daño hacía, después de todo no quería regresar a casa.

-De acuerdo, estoy en el Coco-Caffe-

Ema se perdió en sus pensamientos, su café había terminado por enfriarse, y la pobre mesera que le atendía había tenido dos intentos fallidos de ofrecerle un nuevo café. Entonces una voz la despertó de su letargo.

-Hola Bellota!-

Ahí estaba frente a ella, sonriéndole, sosteniendo una rosa blanca cerca de su rostro.

-¿Lista para nuestra cita?


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo Cuatro

Rapsodia

" _Cuando pruebas un poco de libertad, ya no soportas la rutina"_

Aquella hermosa rosa brillaba con los pocos rayos de sol que se filtraban por la ventana, su aroma era delicioso. Por un momento su mente se mantuvo concentrada en aquella belleza, la única persona que le había regalado flores hasta ese día era Iori, era extraño pero aquel gesto por parte de Sabel le había enternecido. Le encantaban las rosas, el blanco no era su color favorito, sin embargo la belleza de esa rosa en particular era impresionante, parecía que sus pétalos eran de seda combinada con extraños cristales que reflejaban la luz como un cristal.

-Ni creas que porque me trajiste una rosa se me va a olvidar lo de anoche Sabel- Le estaba costando tanto trabajo pretender que estaba molesta, en realidad, por alguna razón, no lo estaba, tal vez porque ya tenía demasiadas cosas por las cuales estar molesta, o tal vez, en realidad, la actitud de Sabel no le había molestado en lo más mínimo.

-Vamos, no estés molesta bellota, me deje llevar, además que ya tenía muchas copas encima, no es para tanto, después de todo tu novio paso por ti ¿no? –

-¿Mi novio…? No, no era mi novio era mi hermano-

-No parecían hermanos cuando se estaban abrazando –

-¡¿Me estabas viendo!?. Espera un momento, estabas encerrado en el cuarto con esa mujer cuando me salí, me estás diciendo que bien hubieses podido llevarme a casa?. ¿Sabes qué? Ya me moleste….si no le estaba antes…!-

-¿Entonces te molesta que te vean de cariñosa con tu hermano en general o te molestó en particular?-

-¿Qué?-

-Venga bellota , que estas molesta porque te dije lo del abrazo con tu hermano…-

-Para nada, estoy molesta porque me seguiste, me dejaste preocuparme y llamarle a alguien para que me recogiera pudiendo haberlo hecho tú!-

-Entonces si yo no te hubiese dicho lo del abrazo, hubieras reaccionado igual?-

-No! Si! Si hubiese reaccionado igual-

-Claro…-

-Ya me voy, no voy a discutir contigo, esto fue una idea estúpida-

-Bellota no te molestes, estoy jugando-

La tomo del brazo suavemente pero con autoridad, sus manos eran fuertes, podía sentir su energía recorriéndole el cuerpo, cuando se dio cuenta la tenía sujeta de la cintura y le sonreía.

-No tienes por qué molestarte, si no te agrada que hablemos de tu hermano, no lo vamos a hacer más-

-Bien, suéltame. De cualquier manera, porque no me llevaste a casa? Al final te saliste del cuarto y me seguiste no? Podrías haberme detenido.

-Bueno si tú no vas a hablar de tu hermano, yo no tengo porque hablar de mis razones para seguirte. Es lo justo. En fin, vámonos ya, se hace tarde-

-¿A dónde vamos a ir?-

-Hmmm… no sé, ya veremos a donde nos lleva el viento-

-Pero está lloviendo…-

-No le veo la importancia a tu comentario Bellota, no estamos en medio de un huracán-

-Ja..ja…. No me quiero mojar, y enfermarme…-

-Estas de broma ¿no?-

-Perdona, estoy de mal genio hoy…yo-

-Ya me di cuenta, pero no te preocupes, yo te voy a poner de muy buen humor-

No podía evitar sonreírle, algo le decía que estaba intentando ser amable, en realidad no pretendía molestarla con sus comentarios, simplemente era demasiado crudo con sus palabras.

Subieron a su coche, el radio se encendió, su play list era extraña, un montón de géneros todos juntos, no podía distinguir un solo artista jamás les había escuchado, sin embargo la música le agradaba, los sonidos y las letras eran muy interesantes, no había absolutamente nada romántico, lo cual llamó la atención de Ema, aunque suponía que eso era normal, Sabel parecía todo menos un tipo romántico. Condujo por largo tiempo, saliendo de la ciudad, haciendo paradas en algunas dispensadoras de gasolina, sin darse cuenta se encontró platicando con él sobre la música que escuchaban, termino descubriendo que Sabel sabía más de música que nadie que ella hubiese conocido antes, era un genio de la música, sabía tocar más de 5 instrumentos, componía, cantaba…además había viajado mucho, termino mostrándole cientos de fotografías en su móvil, había visitado tantas ciudades, Ema jamás había salido de Japón – que envidia – como si no fuera suficiente tenía docenas de amigos involucrados en la música, compositores, cantantes. No le había dicho mucho pero suponía había estado involucrado con la música desde pequeño. Comparada con el era una absoluta novata – para que está tomando el dichoso curso, todo lo que vamos a ver ya lo sabe- .

-¿pasa algo?

-¿qué?-

\- Te quedaste muy callada, como si estuvieses pensado algo…algo que me quieres decir…o preguntar…no se – Le guiñó el ojo, marcando una larga sonrisa en su rostro-

-Pues… me preguntaba. ¿para que estas tomando el curso? Me da la sensación de que todo eso ya lo sabes-

-Por la misma razón que tu estas tomando un curso que te parece intolerablemente aburrido bellota-

Era demasiado observador, o simplemente hacía comentarios esperando haber acertado, no estaba segura, pero esta era la segunda ocasión en que la leía como un libro abierto.

-Siempre me contestas una pregunta con una pregunta-

-Y tú siempre evades mis preguntas con críticas cínicas-

-Mis preguntas no son cínicas, simplemente me molesta que no me contestes primero-

-¿Entonces, si te contesto, tu me vas a contestar?-

No era una buena idea, ni si quiera le conocía…- tal vez –

-Que complicada eres-

-Claro, porque tú eres muy simple y sencillo-

-¡¿Vez!?-

-Que…?-

-Tus respuestas, tan cínicas, no te gusta que te evada, tampoco te gusta que te haga preguntas, pero tu si me puedes evadir y hacerme preguntas, y si reacciono como tu lo haces, te molestas! Por lo menos a nivel subconsciente sabes lo odiosa que eres cuando actúas así, si no lo supieras, no sería una cualidad de mí que te molestara-

Silencio. No supo que contestar. Él tenía razón, aquello era odioso. Odiaba que las cosas fueran tan complicadas, y aun así ella las complicaba. Qué ironía.

-Se llama Natsume, y no es mi hermano en realidad, solo es adoptivo, mi padre se casó con su mama hace un tiempo-

Silencio todavía, le estaba escuchando, no le dirigía la mirada, pero la estaba escuchando.

-Es complicado, tengo un montón de hermanos, y más de la mitad han estado intentando tener algo que ver conmigo por un rato ya…a mí solo me gusta Natsume, pero la última vez que permití me besara delante de uno de ellos…las cosas son muy complicadas, hay unos cuantos que no se lo tomarían muy bien… que yo saliera con su hermano, y el otro tanto se sentiría muy mal. Así que, me molesta tener que esconderlo. No importa de todos modos, nada va a suceder, ayer lo intente, y salió mal, el no comprende porque no quiero decir nada, no entiende que a mí me molesta tanto o más que a él. Se que tal vez es mi culpa, no debí de haber permitido que nadie me besara desde un principio, pero no lo hice con mala intención, estaba confundida, no soy una experta en hombres, aún hoy por hoy no sé cómo lidiar con ellos…-

-Dime Ema, cuando un hombre cualquiera te molesta ¿qué haces?-

-¿Qué hago?-

-Sí, ¿Qué haces? Le dices que te deje tranquila no? Como me lo has dicho a mi unas cuantas veces ya-

-Yo…-

-No estoy adivinando, lo has hecho, cuando hago o digo algo que te molesta no has tenido ningún problema en exprésalo, debe de ser igual con tu familia, el ser parte de tu familia no les da el privilegio de ser unos idiotas, hay una diferencia muy grande entre ser considerada y volverte una víctima del silencio, a mí me parece que caíste en lo segundo ya-

No era eso, ella siempre había sido muy callada, en realidad Sabel era la primera persona con la que era tan expresiva – No es así...-

-No te entiendo-

-Siempre he sido muy tímida, en realidad eres la primera persona que me saca de quicio a tal grado que me siento obligada a decir algo al respecto…-

Sabel se quedó callado por unos cuantos segundos, entonces comenzó a reír, sus risas se volvieron carcajadas impresionantes, sus ojos lagrimeaban y su rostro estaba colorado, al parecer el comentario de Ema se le había hecho graciosísimo.

-No lo puedo creer, sabes es la primera vez, que una mujer me dice eso, bueno, que me dice antes de abofetearme y dejarme de hablar. Claro que, tú y yo no nos hemos acostado, así que esta es una situación muy particular-

-Lo haces sonar como si hubiesen sido muchas mujeres-

-Lo fueron. Ah mira ya llegamos-

Estaban en la playa, a unos cuantos pasos se encontraban un parque de diversiones repleto de gente, podía oler toda la comida, los dulces, escuchar las carcajadas en conjunto con las olas del mar rompiendo en las rocas y la arena.

-Un parque de diversiones…-

-¿Qué? ¿Demasiado vieja para un parque de diversiones?-

-Claro que no! Tiene años que no visito uno. Además tengo hambre-

-Bien pues, yo tengo resaca, en realidad te traje aquí a comer, ni creas que me voy a subir a los juegos mecánicos-

-Oh vamos! ¿Solo vinimos a comer?-

-Sí, el mejor restaurante de maricos del país está justo ahí – señalaba hacia la playa- si te portas bien y me atrapas de modo, te puedo comprar un dulce, pero eso es todo, créeme que no me quieres en la montaña rusa, no hoy-

-Que decepción-

-Ahí está de nuevo, vez. ¿Cómo es que te cuesta tanto trabajo con ellos, y no conmigo?-

-Ya cállate Sabel-

-Definitivamente no va habrá juegos mecánicos para ti hoy bellota, no te lo ganaste-

No pudo evitar reírse, había algo en la forma de ser de Sabel que le parecía agradable, suponía que estaba verdaderamente loca, probablemente la mayoría de las personas pensarían que era un auténtico palurdo, siempre arrogante, sin tener el más mínimo cuidado en el uso de sus palabras; a ella sin embargo le resultaba refrescante, no sabía exactamente porque.

A pesar de la negativa de Sabel hacia los juegos mecánicos, se permitieron recorrer el parque de diversiones de pies a cabeza, tenía tanto tiempo sin acudir a uno, se sentía como una chiquilla, maravillada ante todos los colores, las botargas, los dulces. Caminaron juntos por largo tiempo, deteniéndose de vez en cuando a probar un juego de azar, a observar a los artistas callejeros, tomarse fotos con las botargas de sus personajes animados favoritos, Sabel le tenía las manos repletas de regalos, era demasiado bueno en los juegos de azar, cosa que a Ema no le molestaba, de hecho le estaba resultando bastante conveniente para su colección de peluches y demás triques monos. De vez en cuando Ema podía notar las miradas curiosas de las chicas y algunos jóvenes alrededor suyo, sabía bien que no era a ella a quien miraban, era a Sabel, con su caminar lleno de confianza, sus intensos ojos verdes, ese pelo azabache que se columpiaba al compás del viento; Sabel parecía tener exactamente el mismo efecto a donde fuese, observarlo se volvía hipnótico, inclusive para Ema. Le contempló por un tiempo en silencio, parecía sumergido en otra dimensión, a pesar de estar parado junto a ella. Le recordaba a alguien más, esa extraña manera de ser que hacía que pareciesen seres de otro planeta u otra dimensión; Natsume, el nombre apareció en su mente así nada más de golpe, de repente, de la nada, se encontraba pensando en él.

Miró su celular inquieta, cero llamadas, cero mensajes, -probablemente está molesto-pensó. No era para menos, por la mañana aún se había sentido molesta, sin embargo las palabras agrias de Sabel le había hecho sentir mal, ¿que derecho tenía de gritarle a Natsume? –se me pasó la mano…- no tenía caso, lo hecho estaba hecho. No quería saber nada de eso en aquel momento, sabía que algo tenía que hacer, pero no quería ocuparse en ello, tal vez otro día.

-Listo, ya llegamos, este es el lugar –

Las palabras de Sabel la sacaron de vuelta a la realidad, sin darse cuenta estaba parada delante de una gran fachada de madera repleta de adornos tallados, la mayoría figuras acuáticas. En el interior se podía escuchar música en vivo y voces de probablemente decenas de comensales.

-¿ya, de vuelta bellota?-

Le miró por un segundo, la había dejado divagar sabría Dios por cuanto tiempo, no tenía caso preguntarle si se había dado cuenta de lo distraída que estaba, definitivamente lo había hecho.

-Lo siento, me puse a pensar en una y otra cosa y…-

-Ya ya, vamos a comer-

El restaurante era muy familiar, alegre, repleto de chiquillos. La música en vivo había resultado ser un montón de gente cantando karaoke. Estaban exhaustos y muy hambrientos, ambos se habían dejado caer en los asientos como dos costales de papas, esperando con ansia floja al mesero. Comieron como si llevasen días enteros sin probar alimento, sin decir una palabra, tan solo intercambiar miradas, todas las veces burlonas, no necesitaban hablar, aquel asunto del karaoke les parecía divertidísimo y ambos se lo comunicaban en silencio, con sonrisas y ojos expresivos.

La parte trasera del restaurante contaba con un pequeño muelle con vista al mar, ambos se encontraban sentados en el descanso de las escaleras, contemplando la puesta de sol.

-Gracias Sabel, me la pase muy bien hoy-

-Te dije que podía ser divertido-

-¿Esta vez si vas a llevarme a casa?- Le miraba de reojo con una sonrisa a medias.

-Tal vez, depende-

-¿Depende? Como que depende! Sabel!, no me iras a dejar aquí..-

-Jajajaja por favor, claro que no, dentro de mi patanería, tengo mis límites-

-ah…bueno…- no pudo evitar dar un profundo suspiro.

-¿enserio pensaste que te iba a dejar? Vamos bellota no seas ridícula.

-bueno basada en experiencias pasadas…-

-Dime bellota, te quiero preguntar algo-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Por qué aceptaste salir conmigo después de lo de anoche?-

-No se…supongo que lo de anoche fue momentáneo, en realidad…después de unas cuantas horas no estaba molesta ya, extrañamente me agrada estar contigo, eres…interesante supongo-

-¿supones?-

-Me refiero a que no se identificar de que se trata todavía. Pero lo de anoche no importa-

-Vale. Bueno- Se levantó – Me da gusto que no estés molesta por eso ya, en realidad, aunque no me lo creas, no fue me intención portarme como lo hice, de hecho me sentí bastante mal, salí corriendo a detenerte para poder llevarte a casa pero, ya habías conseguido quien te llevara, así que regrese a lo que estaba haciendo –

Se estaba disculpando, aquello era extraño, tampoco parecía el tipo de persona que se disculpara fácilmente, o que se disculpara en absoluto.

-Esta bien, no importa, siento haber interrumpido tú…um…cita…-

-Bah, no era una cita, ni siquiera la conocía-

-wow...-

-¿Qué?- La miraba sorprendido.

-Bueno que, te ibas a ir a la cama con una desconocida, que eres una especie de…casanova…gigoló?-

-Claro que no bellota, no seas ridícula-

-¿Entonces?-

-Entonces nada, sexo casual, que nunca has….no espera…¿eres virgen no?-

-Como si fuese de tu incumbencia….pero sí, nunca me he acostado con nadie…-

-Una chica universitaria que nunca se ha acostado con nadie…hmmm…pensé que eran un mito-

-Que la mayoría lo hagan no significa que TODOS sean así-

-Supongo que si…-

-Que no te parece que el sexo debería ser algo que haces con alguien que quieres? O con alguien que conoces…-

-Detecto tanto sarcasmo en tu voz bellota-

-No es por ofender…-

-Ya lo sé, pero verás, soy un alma libre, para la mayoría de las personas eso de estar enamorados, tener una pareja estable y ser solo de una persona es la cosa más hermosa del universo, para mí eso es estar enjaulado, no me agrada, como para que demonios te vas a comprometer a estar con una sola persona el resto de tu vida, las personas no estamos hechas para la monogamia, somos mentirosos, egoístas… -

-Que montón de idioteces estas diciendo-

No le dijo nada, levanto las cejas, arqueó la boca, sus ojos tenían una fuerte mirada inquisitiva, cuestionante.

-A lo que me refiero es que, las personas tal vez no estemos "hechas" para la monogamia, pero eso no significa que no podamos lograr vivir en ella, los seres humanos no estamos hechos para nada en particular más que para adaptarnos, somos seres sociales, a que vienes a este mundo, si no es a disfrutar los pocos años de vida que tienes, y como puedes disfrutar las cosas más bellas de la vida si te la vives saltando de una persona a otra, solo, nunca llegas a conocerlas , no creas lazos fuertes, no hay costumbres, no hay comunicación, cuando amas a alguien se vuelven tus mejores amigos, terminas conociendo todo sobre ellos y ellos conocen todo sobre ti, lo que significa que puedes ser tú mismo, sin tapujos, sin mentiras, que hermoso debe de ser estar con alguien con tanto tiempo que saben que es lo que estás pensando, lo que te gusta o no sin que se los digas, sienten cuando estas triste o ansioso, y te pueden dar todo el apoyo que alguien que te conoce no puede proveer. Que hermoso debe de ser saber que esa persona siempre va a estar ahí, confiar en el o en ella plenamente, sin temor, que incluso cuando lastiman sepas que fue un error, que jamás lo harían con saña, tener una familia, vivir juntos, hacerse viejos juntos, ¿qué tiene eso de malo? No se trata de que tengas un dueño, puede haber libertad en la monogamia, tal vez más que en cualquier otra relación, porque esa persona te conoce, confía en ti, por lo tanto respeta tu individualismo, al mismo tiempo que se convierte en tu compañero y comparte tu intimidad-

Probablemente había hablado de más, eso parecía, sin embargo no le apenaba, todo aquello que le había dicho a Sabel era lo que verdaderamente pensaba sin importarle parecía estar equivocada.

-Tal vez, lo que me hace falta entonces, es encontrar una persona que me haga querer todo eso, igual que tú-

Sus palabras la dejaron perpleja, esperaba una ráfaga de comentarios crueles acerca de lo ridículas que eran todas sus afirmaciones, a cambio había obtenido una respuesta positiva, no tenía nada preparado para aquella situación, tan solo le quedaba el silencio. Extrañamente no se sentía incomoda, la compañía de Sabel le tranquilizaba, se sentía familiar y al mismo tiempo tan alejada de la rutina. Se quedó a su lado, callada, observando el horizonte.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo Cinco

Sinfonía

" _Cualquiera en su sano juicio se habría vuelto loco por ti"_

-Ema, ¿en dónde estabas? te hemos estados marcando por horas, pensamos que algo te había sucedido!- Masaomi y Ukyo se encontraban parados junto a el sofá, se veían cansados y bastante molestos. Ema se había olvidado completamente de la hora, ni siquiera había notado que el celular se había apago en algún momento del día, viendo sus rostros, se encontraba muy apenada.

-Yo, lo siento mucho, en verdad no me di cuenta de la hora...-En realidad el tiempo había pasado tan rápidamente que no lo había sentido, usualmente era muy considerada con sus horas de llegada, sabía que desde la última vez que se le había ocurrido desaparecer después de enterarse de que era adoptada sus hermanos se ponían bastante paranoicos si llegaba tarde. – Lo siento, no me dí cuenta que mi celular se descargó, es mi culpa, no fue mi intención preocuparlos-

-Esta bien Ema- el rostro de Masaomi se había ablandecido.

-Ema ya estas grande, en realidad puedes llegar a la hora que gustes, pero tienes que avisarnos, no puedes desaparecerte nada más así sin decir nada- Ukyo le miraba fijamente, al parecer el enfado se había convertido en algo más, pero no sabía identificar que era exactamente-

-Es mejor que vayas a tu cuarto y descanses, que todos descansemos, ya es bastante tarde –

-Si, tienes razón, lo siento mucho no va a volver a suceder, siento haberlos preocupado- Ema se retiró sintiéndose aún más apenada, probablemente un regaño la hubiese hecho sentido mejor, el hecho de que se mostraran tan comprensivos le hacía sentirse aún más apenada. Estaba muerta, tenía toda la intención de tomar un baño, había decidido recostarse tan solo un momento, sin darse cuenta el sueño le venció.

-Chii!Chiiiiiii! vas a llegar tarde!- La voz de Juli retumbaba en su cabeza, sus ojos se sentían pesados aún, quería descansar más, aún se sentía agotada – Juli…¿Qué hora es?- Bastante tarde Chii, faltan 15 a las 9 …- ¿queeee? Ni siquiera he tomado un baño aún, Juli tenías que haberme despertado antes!- tomó su ropa rápidamente y corrió al baño, ni siquiera desayunó, salió corriendo por el pasillo apenas gritándoles un adiós voy tarde a sus hermanos, no había nada en la parada del autobús, lo había perdido.

-¿Ema?-

La voz la detuvo, era…

-Natsume…-

-¿Qué no vas a la facu hoy?-

No había hablado con él desde aquella ocasión, sabía que él estaba esperando que le llamara pero no podía hacerlo se sentía demasiado incomodo, además en realidad no tenía la más mínima idea de que decir o como iniciar la conversación –Natsume siento haber actuado como una sicópata la otra noche- era lo único que se le ocurría y después de pensarlo un poco no sonaba nada convincente.

-Si…pero voy tarde me quede dormida-

Natsume le sonrió, le encantaba su sonrisa, le hacia sentirse segura

-Bueno, yo voy tarde al trabajo, así que…te puedo llevar –

-Oh no, si vas tarde no quiero hacerlo peor, de cualquier modo no importa…es solo un curso…-

-Vamos Ema, no me queda lejos del trabajo-

-Esta bien…gracias-

Ahí esta de nuevo aquel silencio incomodo, aquella total y completa falta de habilidad de Ema para tener cualquier tipo de comunicación con Natsume, las cosas iban tan bien y ella tenía que arruinarlo y regresar a donde estaba antes…-patético-…

-¿Mande?-

-¿Qué? Ah! No no, estaba pensando en voz alta no me prestes atención-

-Yo siempre te presto atención Ema-

-Claro yo…-

-¿Cómo te fue ayer?

Dios…lo sabía, sabía que había llegado tarde, de seguro los chicos le habían hablado pensando que había estado con él de nuevo…- Um…bien…llegue tarde…no me fije en la hora-

-Como dejamos de hablarnos por un tiempo comencé a hablar con Masaomi todos los días, preguntándole como estabas, como ayer no hablamos lo hice de nuevo, me dijeron que había salido con un chico y no sabían nada de ti aún.

-Es solo un compañero de la clase, quiso disculparse conmigo por haberse portado mal así que…solo fuimos a la feria, no fue o una cita o algo parecido…es decir…-

-Llegamos-

Estaban estacionados frente a la facultada, todo estaba en silencio, -al perecer todos están trabajando o estudiando a las 9- Gracias-

-Ema- Una mano la detuvo cuando se disponía a salir del auto, era Natsume, en un parpadeo los labios de Natsume se encontraban sobre los de ella, besándola, por unos cuantos se quedó ahí, mirándole sorprendida, sin embargo su cuerpo no tardó en reaccionar y en menos de lo que pensaba se encontraba besándole de vuelta, sus labios eran dulces, suaves, cálidos, le hacían sentir mariposas en el estómago, hacía que le flaquearan las piernas.

Sus labios se separaron lentamente, sus miradas se encontraron, había algo en aquellos ojos que la transportaba a otro lugar, un lugar en donde todas sus preocupaciones se desvanecían.

-Gracias-

-¿Gracias?

-Por darme toda esa explicación sobre tu salida de anoche, me he sentido muy inquieto desde anoche…cuando supe que habías salido con un chico, ahora le siento mejor-

Su sonrisa hacia que quisiera besarlo y abrazarlo, quería quedarse ahí y disculparse, explicarle, irse con él – Claro..yo, fue solo una salida, nada especial-

-Eso espero, Ema yo…-

El celular lo interrumpió, lo miró por un momento, rezumbando en sus manos, tomó un suspiro profundo y contesto, alguien del trabajo, urgente como de costumbre, todas las cosas del trabajo de Natsume eran urgentes, aquel trabajo era por demás absorbente, siempre se había imaginado como sería ser su novia, con esos horarios, jamás tenía tiempo.

-Mejor entro a clase, tal vez alcance a ver que tema trataron hoy, ponerme al corriente con la tarea-

-Ema- La detuvo de nuevo - ¿Podemos hablar, mañana?-

-Claro, si, solo mándame un mensaje cuando estés disponible y vamos al café o algo..-

-De acuerdo, cuídate-

-Tu también..-

Aquellas despedidas le dolían, quería tratarle como un novio, que cosa tan rara, besarse y después tratarse como un par de colegas, no sabía si ella era la culpable de aquella relación o si Natsume tenía que ver en ello también. De cualquier modo era deprimente y bastante patético, se preguntaba si algún días las cosas serían diferentes o si estaba condenada ser una especie de grupie.

-Wow Bellota, mejor no hubieses venido, mira que llegar 30 minutos tarde…-

Era Sabel, se encontraba leyendo un periódico sentado en los escalones que llevaban al auditorio.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí afuera? La clase es de dos horas-

-La maestra no vino-

-Ah…No espera…estas de broma verdad? De seguro que la maestra esta ahí adentro y yo aquí perdiendo el tiempo-

-¿Qué crees que soy una especie de delincuente? Bellota, me rompes el corazón, y yo que pensé que ya eramos amigos…-

-Eres una especie de rebelde, y no sé si somos amigos…-

-¿Entonces que somos?-

-Que se yo…-

-Ahora me siento utilizado…-

-Sabel, ya cállate, vino o no vino la maestra?

\- No , a donde vamos a ir? –

Sabel se encontraba parado delante de ella, la miraba fijamente con una leve sonrisa, no le agradaba que la mirara tan directamente, su mirada era demasiado penetrante, la hacía sentir incomoda. No podía evitar mirar a otro lado cuando el hacía eso , y no era que no hubiese tratado de mirarlo directamente a los ojos, ella sabía de alguna manera, que él se había dado cuenta de lo intimidante que era y que por esa misma razón le miraba fijamente la mayoría de las veces.

-No sé de qué me hablas, a que te refieres con ¿A dónde vamos a ir? Yo en lo personal voy a ir a mi casa…

-JA! A tu casa? Me estas tomando el pelo no? Estamos en plena flor de juventud, no tenemos clase hoy, y tu te vas a ir a tu casa? Que es lo que vas a hacer exactamente en tu …?

-Ya ya! A dónde quieres ir? Ahí estaba de nuevo, al parecer Sabel era un catalizador de su carácter, no había podido decidir si aquello era bueno o malo pero definitivamente solo le pasaba cuando estaba con él, era como si las palabras salieran disparadas de su cerebro a su boca sin siquiera ser meditadas – Y? A donde vamos a ir?- la sonrisa de Sabel se había extendido, aquello le parecía divertido, era irritante. – De que te ries…? –

-De lo terriblemente indecisa que eres, es como si no supieras que hacer con tu vida la mitad del tiempo, es bastante interesante de ver-

-Y supongo que tu si sabes…-

-No, no en realidad. Pero por lo menos no me comporto como si lo supiese-

-Que irritante eres Sabel….-

-Pero sigues aquí –

Tenía razón, que demonios hacia ahí soportando aquello, vaya el día anterior se lo había pasado de maravilla, pero hoy Sabel había vuelto a ser irritante, era como si no pudiese será amable todo el tiempo, tenía que volver a ser un bufón sarcástico.

-Tienes razón, mejor me voy, que no estoy de humor, que tengas buen día- Ema se dio la vuelta rápidamente sin dar lugar para los comentarios de Sabel, en caso de que tuviese alguno. Estaba irritada, aquel en encuentro con Natsume había sido agridulce, y le había devuelto a la realidad además Sabel tenía razón, ella no tenía la menor idea de que hacer la mitad del tiempo, si, tenía ciertas epifanías que la hacían querer actuar diferente, pero eran solo triviales y temporales, después de un tiempo volvía a ser la de siempre, indecisa, inconclusa todo el tiempo. –Como me gustaría poder ser como Sabel, seguro la vida sería más sencilla…decir lo que se me pegue la gana todo el tiempo sin importarme los demás-

-Te estoy hablando!-

De la nada una mano helada le apretó fuertemente el brazo, jalándola y empujándola contra la pared, sin darse cuenta se encontraba atrapada debajo de la sombra de un hombre, no podía verle el rostro, la luz le cegaba, pronto escucho unas risillas, eran tres hombres, sonaban jóvenes –Mira nada más, nos gustan las chicas que se hacen las difíciles, pero no hay que ir a los extremos preciosa- La mano helada ahora tocaba su rostro, podía sentir el aliento funesto a alcohol en su rostro, por un momento no supo cómo reaccionar, su cerebro aún estaba procesando lo que estaba sucediendo, entonces como un balde de agua fría su cuerpo reacciono, miedo , el hombre se presionaba contra ella, lastimaba sus hombros con sus brazos, los demás hombre le veían con risitas burlonas y ojos lujuriosos, entre mas observaba aquella escena más pánico sentía, sin darse cuenta por esta divagando había terminado en un callejón completamente alejado de las calles principales, no había ventanas ni puertas, solo fríos y oscuros bloques de construcción por todos lados, el hombre le hablaba de manera obscena y le toqueteaba las piernas y los senos , cientos de pensamientos pasaban por su mente, quería gritar, sabía que tenía que gritar, correr, empujar, pero su mente estaba paralizada, su cuerpo no la estaba obedeciendo, solo escuchaba a aquellos hombres en un eco profundo, mientras sentía su corazón palpitando en la base de su cabeza, sin darse cuenta había comenzado a forcejear y a gritar auxilio, lamentablemente sus esfuerzos había sido frustrados rápidamente por los hombres, ahora se encontraba en el suelo, el forcejeo se había vuelto aún más intenso, lo que sea que le fueran a hacer, no lo quería, estaba fuera de sí, entonces el hombre que la sujetaba al piso cayó al suelo, de repente aquello se había convertido en un ring de boxeo, alguien estaba propinándoles una paliza a aquellos hombres, uno de ellos había salido corriendo, los otros dos se encontraban en el suelo chillando y maldiciendo,

Solo sintió unos brazos cálidos y fuertes levantándola suavemente, coloco su cabeza en el pecho de aquella persona, tenía un aroma tan agradable y un abrazo tan dulce, se encontraba exhausta y asustada, no pudo levantar su mirada, pero aquella calidez le parecía familiar.

-Natsume…- fueron las últimas palabras que pronunció aquel día.


End file.
